Bosan
by YuuRein
Summary: Jika sebuah kebosanan melanda Kuroko.


**Karakter Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story by YuuRein**

**Rate : M**

**(Re-upload)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bosan, Kuroko bosan. Dengan aktivitas dan rutinitas yang hampir sama setiap harinya. Meski saat latihan basket bisa menghibur dihari-harinya yang serba monoton. Ingin rasanya dirinya mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Mungkin ekstrim sedikit akan lebih menantang. Ya, mungkin. Tapi apa? Iapun menghela napas dengan keras.

"Hm? Kau kenapa Kuroko?" tanya teman merangkap partner basketnya yang duduk di depan mejanya dengan roti super panjang di tangannya, Kagami Taiga.

Melihat itu, mendadak perutnya jadi kenyang. Ternyata teman besarnya ini mampu membuat napsu makannya berkurang. Napsu? Nafsu ya… Kuroko mendadak tersenyum, entah kenapa Kagami merasa merinding dari partner yang suka ngilang ini.

**Ruang Ganti**

"Oi Kuroko, kenapa kau diam saja. Semuanya sudah ke Gym, kalau kau telat Pelatih akan menghukummu." Kata Kagami sambil berlalu, sebelum membuka pintu ruang ganti, Kuroko mengintrupsi.

"Kagami-kun, setelah pulang latihan aku ingin berbicara padamu."

Merasakan atmosfer yang sedikit serius, Kagami jadi tegang.

"Kalau kau mau ngomong, ya ngomong aja. Biasanya juga begitu."

"Ada hal yang serius mau aku bicarakan dengan Kagami-kun."

Glup, Kagami nelen ludah dengan susah payahnya. Bayangannya ini sedikit aneh sejak istirahat makan siang tadi.

"Um, baiklah."

"Arigatou Kagami-kun." Kuroko pun tersenyum manis.

"Heh?" Heran, Kagami heran melihat pandangan mengerikan di depannya. Beda lagi kalau Momoi yang melihatnya, pasti gadis itu akan langsung pergi ke langit ketujuh setelah mendapat serangan senyum maut dari Kuroko tersayang. Pasalnya, seorang yang punya tampang sedatar tembok bisa menguarkan aurah bling-bling seperti Kise, ini membuatnya berpikir apa sebentar lagi kiamat sudah dekat. "Pasti tadi dia salah makan."

**Gym**

_Drap… draap…_

Kuroko dengan sigap menerima operan dari Izuki, tanpa menahannya dia meng-ignite pass kearah Kagami yang berada di wilayah half-line.

_Syuuuut… Buak!_

"Ups." Ucap Kuroko dengan tampang datar sambil menutup mulutnya dengan jari tangannya.

Bola itu tepat mengenai wajah garang sang Tiger.

"UPS! JANAI! OI KUROKO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. KENAPA KAU MELEMPARKU DENGAN BOLA BASKET!" teriak Kagami gak terima.

"BUKANNYA KENAPA BAKAGAMI! PERHATIKAN SEKELILINGMU! OI KAWAHARA BAWA NI-GO KEMARI!" teriak sang kapten.

"Huwaa… Hyuga masuk _Clutch Time._" Sahut Koganei.

…

"Sepertinya Ni-Go senang bisa mermain-main di luar dengan cuaca yang cerah." Senyum setan sang kapten dan pelatih.

Dan selama latihan, Ni-Go menemani si Ace lari di lapangan sepak bola dengan mengekor di belakangnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mengejar Kagami.

**.**

**.**

Latihan selesai, dan seperti biasa duo cahaya bayangan pulang bersama. Rutinitas yang sama.

"Oi Kuroko, kau mau bicara apa?"

"…"

"Kuroko?"

_Tes… tes..._

"Hujan." Kata Kuroko datar dan menoleh ke arah Kagami dengan muka datar khasnya, sambil tangannya menengadah memperlihatkan tetesan air hujan.

"Hah?!"

_Tes… tes… tes… jrasssshhhh…_

"Waaaaaaa…!"

Mereka berdua pun lari sprint untuk mencari tempat berteduh sebelum basah kuyup.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua, di depan apartemen Kagami.

"Kuroko…"

"Ya, Kagami-kun."

"Kenapa kau ikutan pulang ke rumahku?"

"Reflek."

"Hah?"

"Lagipula aku belum bicara dengan Kagami-kun."

"Kau kan bisa bicara besok di sekolah."

"…"

"…"

"Benar juga, aku lupa." Kuroko pun menunduk.

Gak tega juga liat bayangannya ini seperti galau gak jelas.

"Masuklah."

"Arigatou… permisi."

"Ah, lupa. Aku kan tak punya apa-apa." _Tadi niatnya emang mau mampir ke Majiba, batin Kagami nyesel._ Setelah liat isi kulkasnya melompong.

"Ano… Kagami-kun."

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Aku menemukan ini di depan pintu apartemenmu." Menyerahkan selembar brosur, yang ternyata brosur ramen delivery.

"Kebetulan, pesan ini aja. Aku tak ada apa-apa disini. Gimana Kuroko?"

"Ya."

Selesai Kagami memesan, tak menunggu terlalu lama tukang antar ramen pun datang. Yang ternyata tempat jualannya dekat dengan apartemen Kagami.

Hening.

Entah kenapa, suasananya tidak seperti biasa. Ini terlalu hening. Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

"Oi Kuroko, kalau mau ada yang di bicarakan, bicara saja." Akhirnya Kagami angkat bicara setelah menghabiskan lima mangkuk ukuran jumbo.

Diam. Kuroko masih menikmati semangkuk ramennya yang porsi normal. Kagami masih menunggu. Kuroko masih menyeruput mie. Hening.

Lama, akhirnya Kagami pergi ke dapur mengambil minum. Haus juga belum minum setelah makan. Setelah menaruh segelas minum air dingin di depan Kuroko. Dia duduk di tempat semula dengan masih menggenggam gelas berisi air dingin yang sama dengan yang disodorkannya pada Kuroko. Hening.

Kuroko menyelesaikan makannya, sambil bergumam terima kasih atas makanannya.

Masih hening.

Kagami menenggak minumnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kagami-kun."

Kagami pun tersedak minumnya, dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara begitu Kuroko." masih menahan batuknya.

"Aku serius Kagami-kun."

Melihat muka Kuroko yang serius, Kagami mencoba untuk menenangkan batuknya. Dan memandang Kuroko dengan muka serius.

Kuroko mendekat, lebih tepatnya merangkak ke tubuh Kagami. Kagami sontak terkejut. Tanpa di duganya Kuroko menyentuh lehernya sambil mengelusnya perlahan dan meniupkan nafasnya secara perlahan. Kagami merinding. Kuroko makin maju, sampai wajah hanya berjarak lima sentimeter. Kuroko makin maju. Kagami reflek mendorong kedua bahu Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa Kagami-kun berpikir aku akan menciummu?"

"Eh?"

"Aku bercanda Kagami-kun."

"Lalu yang tadi…"

"Tentu saja bercanda, apa kau menganggapnya serius? Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang mau diperkosa. Tak kusangka reaksimu sungguh menggemaskan."

_WHAT THE…?!_ muncul perempatan di kepala Kagami.

"Maaf Kagami-kun, aku mengerjaimu karena aku bosan." Dengan muka datar tanpa dosa Kuroko mengatakannya. Dia pun minum dengan tenang seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Kuroko…"

Kuroko menoleh, di lihatnnya Kagami. Ia menunduk. Masih menggenggam gelasnya.

_Apa dia sedikit keterlaluan ya, batin Kuroko._

Melihat Kagami meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan membereskan sisa mangkuk di meja untuk di taruh di dapur. Dia pun melangkah ke dapur masih dalam ke adaan menunduk.

Kuroko makin merasa bersalah, apa ia keterlaluan. Kuroko berdiri mencoba menegur Kagami. Tapi, sebelum mencoba untuk mendekat ke dapur, tiba-tiba Kagami melompat ke arahnya. Tidak lebih tepatnya menerjang. Kuroko pun terhempas di sofa dengan Kagami diatasnya. Kuroko tak bisa melihat mata Kagami karena tertutup poninya. Tanpa di duga lagi, tangan Kagami membuka resleting Gakurannya. Setelah itu membuka kancing kemejanya dengan cepat. Kuroko membulatkan matanya panik.

"Kagami-kun, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Kagami tak menjawab. Dia masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Kuroko makin panik saat Kagami mulai meraba dada dan menyelipkan tangan yang satunya di balik punggung. Sambil terus meraba, Kagami makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Kuroko mencoba menahannya dengan kedua tangan yang menahan bahu kekar Kagami yang makin menempel. Tapi tak ia sangka, Kagami ternya kuat juga. Kuroko makin meronta. Saat bahu mereka saling menempel, tangan Kuroko makin menarik gakuran Kagami untuk menjauh.

Di dekatkannya mulut Kagami ke telinga Kuroko.

"Justru kau yang lebih mirip seperti gadis meronta-ronta ketakutan saat akan di perkosa." Kagami bangkit dari acara menindih Kuroko dan berpindah duduk di sofa sambil nyengir. "Apa kau tau Kuroko, wajahmu benar-benar imut dan menggemaskan. Harusnya aku foto, dan aku perlihatkan pada senpai dan yang lainnya. Apa kau ketakutan Kuroko? lihat sepertinya di sudut matamu ada bekas air mata."

Telak. Kuroko kalah telak. Niatnya ingin ngerjain sedikit ekstrim dengan menembak partner basketnya yang bergender sama dengannya, malah balik di kerjain yang jauh ekstrem.

"Kagami-kun, apa itu hobi barumu. Memperkosa cowok."

_Jleb. _Kokoro Kagami tertohok.

"Yang benar saja Kuroko, mana enaknya menggrayangi dada triplek. Harusnya yang bisa di remas."

"Kagami-kun, kau terlihat seperti Aomine-kun."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si AHO itu!"

Kuroko berdiri dari acara berbaringnya, dia benar-benar merasa malu. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kagami. Kagami hanya melihatnya sambil alis terangkat satu. Di raihnya tangn Kagami. Kagami hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan. Selanjutnya..

Pitingan maut ala Kuroko dilancarkan, dengan berisiknya Kagami teriak kesetanan. Tak mau kalah dia berbalik menyerang. Setelah bisa lepas, ganti kaki Kuroko yang kena piting. Dan setelahnya, mereka bergulat ria di atas sofa sampai berguling-guling di atas lantai.

**Tamat **


End file.
